tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Springer Gets Branded
Log Title: Springer Gets Branded Characters: Delusion, Springer Location: Valvolux Arena Date: July 2, 2019 TP: Dominicon TP Summary: After losing a bet, Springer shows up to make good on his debt. Category:2019 Category:Dominicon TP Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 20:07:18 on Tuesday, 2 July 2019.' Delusion is in the arena and seems to be practicing. A number of sensors are set up around her, and she guides her whip across them, flicking each one off in a slow, circular sequence. She moves with deliberate grace, wasting no motion. Even with the multiple heads on the scourge, only one target is struck at a time. Springer arrives at the arena, tapping at a datapad as he pauses at the entrance with a opticridge arching as he takes in the scene but he says nothing, at least not yet as he chooses not to interupt. Delusion finishes the exercise, striking the last sensor and then coiling the whip with an absent flick of her wrist. She looks over at where Springer has arrived. "Ah, good evening." Springer gives a bit of a bow, one hand out to the side with the other across his chest, "Good evening, lovely damsel. I have come to own up to my dedt. If you have the time?" He looks up, that cocky smirk of his clearly in view. Delusion smirks back. "Well, I don't have any pressing business. Give me a moment to fetch my tools.." She kicks into the air and transforms, heading somewhere that must be close by, because it doesn't take her long to return and resume her robot mode. Springer looks around as he waits, turning to face Delusion while storing the datapad away, "You wish to do it here then?" Delusion tilts her head. "All I really need is a place for you to sit and my things." She holds up a box painted vantablack, so dark it looks like an animation error rather than a real object. She hmms. "Where would you want it? Chest? Arm? Leg?" Springer moves over to the middle of the arena and starts to sit there but pauses as he looks towards, "Oh? Just one spot? Thought you wanted a full body go." He finally sits down, legs infront of him as he looks at the Dominicon, "I'll leave it to you, your the expert." He raises a hand, "But do realize there are SOME limits.. I refuse to wear a Decepticon symbol. I trust you to know those limits without breaking them." A grin appears, "Though I honestly expect you to push tem to the limit." Delusion smirks. "Please. I have -taste-." She takes her box with her and sits next to Springer, opening it up. The insides have a red plush lining, cushioning several bottles, syringes, a sharp scalpel, and some soft cloths. She selects a bottle and wets a cloth with it, the sharp smell of cleaner in the air. "How about the Dominicon brand? It's much classier." Springer snorts, "Let's leave out any factions? Rather not get shot by accident." He turns his head a bit as he watches Delusion setup, "So one spot then? Have something in mind?" Delusion chuckles and selects a spot on Springer's upper arm where there's room for some artwork. She begins to clean it off carefully. "Alright then. An Earth design. Classic heraldry." She pauses to let the cleaner's residue evaporate. "This involves cutting until you bleed, or else it won't scar properly. Do you wish me to use a numbing agent?" Springer flicks his hand a bit, "I'll handle it. Rather avoid any numbing agents." Delusion inclines her head with a smirk of approval. She prepares by using needleless syringes to draw fluids from two of the other bottles, setting those aside for later. One hand holds a clean cloth and cradles Springer's arm, getting the best angle, while the other picks up the scalpel. "This part stings," she warns, "But the part that comes after is worse." And she sets the scalpel to Springer's arm, beginning with several quick cuts, just deep enough to bleed energon. Springer turns his head enugh to watch Delusion work, "I am sure it will hurt if it's to go as deep as you have warned. Do your best work, don't worry over me moving, I'll stay still." He does feel the pain but does not twitch or move, the Wrecker keeping himself firmly still, "So what have you decided upon then?" Delusion waits just long enough for a little energon to bleed through, then dabs it with the cloth and makes a few more small cuts, waiting long enough to make sure they're reacting properly. "A snake for wisdom, and an oak leaf for valour." She is very focused on the work, moving fairly swiftly but only taking a few small cuts at a time to ensure accuracy. Even with her well-practiced motions, it would take days to do an entire body. Springer can't help but laugh, MOST of his body shaking, all except his arm. "Ooohh.. now that is a good one. Half true, half fake. I admit to valour, but wisdom? Oh no, that one is definitely not one of my stronger points." He does his best to watch without moving his arm, then out of the blue, "You know, it would of been approrpiate if you had worn it while you did this." The overall design just barely suggests what it'll look like finished, the different parts crossing over each other means Delusion skips sections and comes back to fill them in. She seems entirely confident with her motions, though, placing each line without hesitation. She smiles but does not look up. "Perhaps I could wear it next time we go out together." Slice, slice, dab, dab, slice. Springer bahs a bit and shrugs his free shoulder somewhat, "No worries, lass. I am use to people keeping the items I made hidden. Know my work isn't that good." He never looks away from where the Dominicon works on his shoulder, nodding a bit as he apprecites it when a craftsman, or woman in this case, is working. Delusion is focused on where she's cradling Springer's upper arm, carefully slicing it with a scalpel and periodically dabbing away the energon that leaks from the cuts. Her voice is very calm as she works, almost zen. "It's a lovely piece," she says, refuting Springer's opinion. "But I do not often wear accessories that may be damaged in combat." Springer chuckles a bit, "Its more durable then you might think.. but in the end it was a gift to you, to do with as you please." He dips his head towards the work, "I have to admit, your far more careful then I expected with your work." Delusion does pause long enough to glance up at Springer with a small smile. "I find that accuracy pleases me. With my optical acuity, I notice any small error, so the fewer I manage, the better." She returns to her work. Springer moves his free hand to wave it a bit in the air, "I am simply being honest, and appreciate it when care is put into one's craft." A pause and he gives his patent grin, "Especially when that work is being done on me." Delusion nods, a smirk briefly appearing but vanishing again as she resumes her focus on Springer's arm. About half of a leaf is clearly detailed, with some sketchy semblance of the snake and the rest of the leaf, but there's more work to do. Springer hhmmss a bit as he watches the shape take form, "How long do you think it will take?" Something about his tone seems to show he has something on his mind as he continues to keep mosty still. Delusion pauses after dabbing away more energon to judge the design so far. "It's about half done," she says, bending back for more cuts. "I can only do so much before self-repair systems begin to blur the lines, so I am endeavoring to be quick with it rather than lingering over the work." Springer chuckles just a bit, "Do not think Wreckers would not have figured a way around that yet? Have you seen some of the stupid things some of us get up to?" Delusion chuckles. "I would think you'd rather a way to speed up the healing." She dabs away more energon. "I can do bigger images, but that means more than one session." Springer shrugs his free shoulder, "Yes and no.. we tend to want to wear our scars. Both as a matter of pride for surviving as well as to remind us we screwed up somewhere we got damaged." His optics drop to the shoulder being worked on, "Figured if it's going to look good, may as well go the full nineyards I think is how the humans put it?" Delusion ahs. "And the fact that a battle-scarred appearance can be intimidating has nothing to do with it," she says with a hint of dryness. The snake appears to be just about finished. She dabs away a little more energon and goes to fill in details on the rest of the leaf. Springer considers that then tilts his shoulder just a bit, "That might factor into some of their choices." He smirks a ibt, "But I like to think I've made it clear I prefer a more pristine look overall." Delusion nods, still focused on her work. "A pristine look can also be intimidating. It's a factor in the polish I put on my own armor." Springer tilts his head a bit and looks Delusion over before he replies finally, "I figured your boss wanted all of you to always look your best." A brief pause, "Which most of you always do." Delusion chuckles again. "We do. I took particular care with my appearance because of my role. Now that we're in a new location, I've kept the gloss finish, though I adjusted the paint scheme to something a bit less disturbing." She leans back a bit, checking the lines to see if any are missing, and then leans in to make a couple of adjustments. Springer leans his head back to look up at the ceiling of the arena, the Wrecker still keeping himself still, "I thought you had changed your look a bit. I try not to ask those kind of questions though, the answerers always seem to bite me on the aft." Delusion smirks, settling back again to check. "I picked up a new altmode that time Metroplex carted us back to Earth with him. It seemed time for a change." She seems satisfied, and reaches over for the first of the two syringes. "This will hurt," she warns Springer. Springer arches a opticridge, "Hope you do not think I did NOT notice that change?" He nods at the warning before continuing, "Femmes in general do seem to enjoy makign changes from time to time." Delusion uses the syringe to drip a strong acid into the cuts. To stay it stings would be an understatement. It burns. Delusion makes sure every cut is treated with the acid then puts that syringe down, picks up the second one, and waits, watching the area closely. Springer frowns at the sting but doesnt say anything as he keeps still, the Wrecker figuring this is one of the more sensitive points so does his best not to distract Del right now. Delusion watches and waits, then begins to dribble a chemical from the second syringe at strategic points. This liquid neutralizes the acid, bringing relief from the burn. After a couple of minutes of work, all of the acid is neutralized, leaving behind only the faint ache of scarred tissue. Delusion dabs away the neutralized mix with her cloth and examines the final result- A snake wound around an oak leaf. Some of the lines are deeper than others, creating depth and texture. Springer waits till he is sure Delusion is done before he lifts his arm up so he can look at it a bit better, tilting his arm a bit to see it more clearly, "Not bad.. not bad at all. Will have to make sure I don't get hit there so it lasts." Delusion smiles and puts her tools back in the box. "I appreciate your consideration." She turns back to give the design a critical eye in turn, before smirking back at Springer. "So, now you've been branded." Springer rolls his optics a bit, "I was already branded, doll." A hand raises and waves towards his Autobot icon but he grins, "I will consider this as wearing a lady's favor and bear it with pride." He keeps a straight face when he says that. Delusion hmms. "Oh, really?" She leans her chin on a hand for a moment. "Well, I suppose we should observe the appropriate traditions, then." And she leans over to kiss the side of Springer's face. Springer goes still, the Wrecker clearly being taken by surprise. Delusion turns back to close the box and get to her feet, then offers a hand up for Springer. "C'mon, then. Going to sit there all afternoon?" Springer chuckles a bit and takes the offered hand though he gets up mostly on his own, "With a view like this? Why not?" He winks as he stands up and streches a bit, working his joints a bit to loosen them up again. Delusion chuckles. "I'm afraid I'm done practicing for the day, unfortunately, or I'd let you sit around and watch. But I need to clear my gear." She waves at the sensor setup she'd been using. Springer nods and starts moving towards the exit then, "Well, I will let you get to that then. I'll be around."